The present invention relates to a mattress for supporting a body. More particularly, the present invention relates to a modular foam mattress apparatus which provides a pressure reduction surface for supporting a body.
The present invention includes a mattress having a plurality of foam components located between a bottom cover and a top cover. The mattress includes a plurality of modular foam sections which allow easy replacement of modular components, as necessary. The top and bottom cover are coupled together by a wrap-around zipper which allows a caregiver to choose an appropriate type of cover for particular clinical and financial needs.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrated embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.